


City of (In)equality

by Babbling



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Different backrounds, Gang leader Jeonghan, Gangs, I'm Sorry, Jeonghan fights to survive, Jeonghan/his bed, JiHan, Joshua has weird friends, Joshua is rich, Joshua is too good for this world, M/M, Maybe later meanie, Not all are planned in the story at the moment but I'll try, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Short Chapters, bad boy Jeonhan, cute naiv Joshua, finally english tags, he's not that kind of bad boy, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling
Summary: "This City is reigned by equality. Everybody is the same. Everybody has the same."At least that's the official statement Joshua was told his entire life.He has never once doubted this nor did he ask questions as why he wasn't allowed to go farther then to the border, that marked the beginning of the square, which combined the four sectors of the City. But it wasn't like he had a reason to anyway. He knew, that every sector looked exactly the same, so there would be no benefits for anyone. Eventually everybody was the same.Joshua believed this to be true, until one day he finds himself in the fourth sector and meets Jeonghan, who might look like an angel but is actually the devil.So why does Joshua keep sneaking back to see him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :D
> 
> So I want to make this short.
> 
> I'm kinda a new carat even tho I already know them for a long time, but I'm slow with name and there a 13 so waited till I had time :")
> 
> Also, this is my second ff and my first ff or work in general that I write in english.
> 
> It's not my mother language so pls be kind to me I try my best :")
> 
> Pls also leave corrections and critic so that I can improve myself
> 
> About the ff
> 
> It's an AU and set in an sience fictional setting. 
> 
> It's no real place or country but they are all around 18 years old even tho its Not really importante. They are legal Adults with 18. 
> 
> They still go to school tho 
> 
> Thats all 
> 
> Have fun :D
> 
> (And it's long...sry)

 

“That’s why they created ‘The City of Equality’ so that this would never happen again. Here everybody has the same rights and property. To symbolise this, there are four sectors, which look exactly the same and have the same building plans, combined in the middle to show our unity. Also…”

  
The sudden ringing of the school bell interrupted Joshua’s lecture.  
Immediately all students in his class jumped up and rushed out of the classroom without giving him another glance. Nobody cared, that his presentation wasn’t even finished yet but Joshua didn’t really care either.  
He quickly dashed to his seat to pack his own stuff and get out of school and into the weekend as fast as possible. The sound of someone clearing his throat behind him reminded him of the presence of his teacher and the fact, that he just held a lecture for what he would now receive points, which were kind of important for his end grade. Joshua slowly turned around to his history teacher and placed a polite but fake smile on his face.

“Your presentation was…okay. You mentioned the reasons and also the goals for the construction of this City. But there was too much text on your visual presentation and sometimes you talked way too fast so I can’t give you all the points.”  
He closed his notebook and smiled as fake as Joshua. “I have an important appointment soon so I have to go now. Goodbye Mr. Hong.”

  
His teacher sprinted out of the classroom and left a pissed off Joshua back.  
_‘Too much text? Talked too fast?’_  
Everybody knew that his history teacher didn’t like him because Joshua was probably better in his subject than himself. But he couldn’t help it. He just really loved history.  
“Not all points my ass”, he mumbled garbed his stuff before he also finally left.

  
When he took the first step into the light outside the school and into the weekend, he took a deep breath and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his skin. He wouldn’t let his stupid teacher ruin his day. No way. He already had plans to spend the afternoon with his best friends in the park, near the big square in the middle of the city.  
He hated, that his only friend in his school, Soonyoung, had been sick today.  
Because of that he had to sit alone at lunch and also would now have to walk home without him.  
Joshua really hoped Soonyoung would be fit again next week. But since his current situation would not change just because he waited long enough, he started walking home.

 

Joshua loved his neighbourhood. It was beautiful, with cute little houses or modern big ones. There were a lot of trees too. And the people were polite and well-dressed.  
What made everything even more beautiful was the fact that every sector looked like this. A perfect city through and through.  
Even though Joshua had ever only seen his and the second sector, in which is other friends except Soonyoung lived, he was sure about that. His mother was scared he would get lost, if he would go further then to the second sector and the square, so he had to promise her to never do this.  
But he didn’t need to see it with his own eyes to believe it.

He finally arrived at his home, and was welcomed with cookies by his father, who had been able to leave work earlier today.  
While Joshua ate some them they talked about random stuff, school and what his plans for the weekend were.  
His father told him, that he planned on going out with his mother today and he shouldn’t expect to see them until tomorrow morning. Joshua loved his parent. They were the nicest and open minded people he knew and he hoped to become as a great parent as them.  
His father was funny and patient, while his mother seemed to know everything and always helped Joshua with his problems. He also got his trait of deeply caring for the people around him from her. They both worked hard and they were a happy family. At this thought he had to smile.

  
After some time he got up to change and get moving to meet his friends.  
When he left his home at last, he didn’t know that in a short time his life would change drastically and never be the same again. Maybe if he would have known he wouldn’t have left at all and just stayed at home. Or at least resist the teasing of his friends.

But he didn’t know and therefor everything changed.

 

* * *

 

He was greeted by a wildly waving Wonwoo, a weird noise making Seungkwan and an embarrassed Jun who stood some feet behind them, silently face palming himself.  
Joshua couldn’t hold back a grin.                  
God, how much he loved this weird bunch of people. Even though they had really stupid ideas most of the time. Still he could talk about everything with them and knew they would always stay by his side. No matter what.

  
“Shua! How was your presentation? You know so much about this topic you must have gotten all points, am I right?” said Seungkwan exited and hugged him, smiling brightly. Joshua snorted.  
“Nope. He indeed seems to truly hate me.”  
He was still pissed about the outgoing of his presentation and would probably still be at the end of the schoolyear.  
“That’s only because he is mad that you’re better than him in his own subject. A lot of teachers hate that. It’s the same with my literature teacher.” Threw Wonwoo in and shrugged. “Just ignore him. You still gonna get a better job than he has anyway.”  
“Wonwoo is right. Don’t think about this…pineapple on pizza anymore.”  
Jun gasped. “Seungkwan! That was really mean. You can’t call someone that without them having done something really horrible to you!” scoled Jun him.  
“I like pineapple on pizza though.” piped Wonwoo up quietly.  
Now the attention was on him. He immediately looked like he regretted giving his opinion on this topic.  
With justification.

“What?!” Jun’s face reflected something like disgust and he looked like he rethought his and Wonwoo’s friendship.  
Wonwoo gulped.

  
Joshua laughed and then looked around the park.  
Because of the beautiful weather a lot of people spend their time here. Couples, friends and families, picnicked, held hands, played with their kids and laughed.  
Again, Joshua thought about the pure perfection in which he could grow up and live.  
His gaze wandered on to the great square.                  
Even though it combined the four sectors, he had never seen a living soul there. It was quite impressing with big statues.  
As far as he knew sometimes festivals were celebrated there in the past, but he never had experienced one.  
  
“Interesting, right?” Wonwoo suddenly said to him. He stepped up beside him and followed his gaze to the square.  
“It’s like there is a rule to never step on it.”  
Joshua nodded. Something about the place always seemed off. “  
What are you two looking at?”  
All of sudden, Seungkwan and Jun were also next to them.  
“Nothing. Just thinking.” answered Wonwoo.  
Would Joshua have left it with this answer, his future would have been completely different.

  
“Don’t you also think it’s weird, that there are never people on the square. Even though, it’s the fastest way to get into a different sector?” he voiced his thoughts.  
“Not really. But my mother said that the heads of the city don't like it when people walk on it...but that would be kind of stupid. I mean why?” said Seungkwan and nearly turned away before he suddenly froze. He seemed to have an idea and Joshua was immediately worried.  
He had the kind of sparkle in his eyes he always got when he had a totally bad idea.

“Joshua I bet you don’t dare to walk over the square and into the fourth sector.” Joshua looked at him in disbelieve.  
“What? Why?! Why me and why should I do this?”  
Sometimes he really wanted to know what it was that was wrong with his friends.  
“It’s only a square. Nothings gonna happen anyway, so why not?”  
Joshua shook his head. “No. I promised my mother to not go further then here. She is scared I'm gonna get lost.”  
Seungkwan laughed. “You’re an adult and also how are you supposed to get lost. The square is a nearly empty space and the sectors are all the same. There is hardly a way for you to not find the way back, silly.”  
“Still I don’t want to.”  
“Oh c’mon! Are you scared or what?” started Wonwoo to tease now too.  
Joshua rolled his eyes.  
“Joshua! Joshua! Joshua!” began the two to chant and some people turned around to them, to see what was going on.  
Jun totally embarrassed just tried to look like he didn't know them.  
After some time Joshua couldn’t stand it anymore.  
“Okay fine! But just shut up already!” he cried out and they went silent.  
Then after some seconds they broke out into loud cheers.

  
That was how he suddenly found himself at the square, supported by the shouts of his friends and probably a lot other onlookers.  
Behind the buildings of the fourth sector had the sun already started to set and it got steady darker and darker.  
Joshua reached the statues in the middle of the place.  
They looked even bigger close but he could also see that they weren’t in the best condition anymore.  
From far they looked imposing but now he saw all the cracks in the stone and the nature which also had started to take it's territory back.  
He went on walking to the other side.  
Behind him the lights of his familiar neighbourhood became smaller and smaller, while the dark buildings of the fourth sector kept on growing. He could also see some lights there, but it wasn’t nearly as many as in the first sector. He hesitated.

 _‘Maybe…they still got sunlight from the other side?’_ He thought. _‘Yes. That must be the reason.’_

  
He was almost there by now and he could feel his fastened heartbeat.  
_'Everything is going to be ok.’_ Joshua tried to calm himself down.  
_‘It’s the same as at home and you can get there and then immediately walk back. No problem at all.’_

He looked back one last time, but he wasn’t be able to see his friends because of the distance and the rapidly fading light.

Then he took a deep breath and entered the fourth sector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay I finally kind of edited (is that a word...?) it :D
> 
> I'm still not super duper happy with it but it's getting better and better :")


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiiiiight!

The park was dark.

In contrast to Joshua’s park with the many lamps that enlightened it at night, was this one wrapped in complete darkness.  
Fear began to spread in him.  
  
Why weren’t there any lights?   
He reached for his phone in his pocket and turned on the flashlight mode. Then he held it in the height of his face and looked around.   
Everything did look the same but at the same time it didn’t.   
While in the first sector everything was well-kept, here the park seemed neglected and overgrown. He had never seen a place like this before.   
Joshua shivered.   
He just couldn’t understand what he saw. There must have been a mistake. Where were all the people that were supposed to be happy and have nice picnics with their families, like they did in his sector.

He stumbled towards the exit of the park in the direction of the houses, still sure everything there would be like it should.   
There had to be an explanation.   
He arrived in one of his favourites streets, broad and lined with flower beds. But here instead of flowers, there were only darkness and trash.   
Glass, wet paper, a shoe... The originally beautiful houses were dismissive and also dilapidated. 

The darkness around Joshua began to spread in him too. He did not seem to get enough air and everything around him turned in circles.   
What did all this mean?! Did he believe in a complete lie all this time? Or would there be an answer for all of this?   
Was this maybe a nightmare and he actually laid in his bet at home?   
The thoughts in his head were a complete mess and he could feel a headache growing.   
He needed to go back and tell his friends. And his parents. Everyone needed to know this, so they could work together like in the past and rebuild everything and help the people who had to live here. If people could even survive in this environment.

With new hope he turned around, to go back to the park and into his own sector.   
The darkness made him feel everything but safe and so he actually went back more running than walking. He almost reached the end of the park and the square, when suddenly someone blocked his way.

The person wore dark clothes which fitted perfectly in the neglected environment and his face was hidden in the shadow of his hood, but what attracted most of Joshua’s attention was the knife in his right hand.   
Of course Joshua had seen knifes in his life, more often than just once, but they had always been kitchen knifes.   
Only used in kitchens and kept safely because weapons were strongly forbidden in the City. 

Joshua’s heart was racing in his chest.   
What should he do now?! This wasn’t supposed to happen in the city at all.   
He had always been told that everybody was safe here, because there were no reasons for someone to hurt others. Because everybody was the same.   
But that had been a lie.

His attacker seemed to have every reason to harm him. Even though he hardly knew anything about violence, he knew enough to know that his chances for getting out of this unhurt or even alive weren’t really high right now.  
So he just stood there frozen and searched desperate for a solution.  
But his head seemed to be completely empty.  
He wasn’t a fighter; the thought alone to punch someone let him shudder. God, he wasn’t even good at handling pressure when it came to exams.

So he did the only thing he could do. Talk.

“What…what do you want from me?” he stuttered.  
“A lot” answered the person and because of his deep voice Joshua figured that he was male.   
“But for the start just give me your phone.”

He came closer.   
“You can have it! Take it and let me go.”   
Joshua held his phone in the direction of the man but he just laughed. A deep and scary laugh.   
“That’s too boring. Where is the fun in you freely giving me your phone? It must have been hard to get. How can you give it up that easily?”   
He looked Joshua up and down. Then he hesitated.   
“You’re not from here, right? To have this kind of clothes and a phone as such a weak little kid…it wouldn’t be possible here. Bloody hell, you would’ve been already dead if you lived here.”

Joshua didn’t response but his attacker took his silent as the answer, that he was right.   
He laughed a second time and tilted his head.   
“Where are you from? Sector two? Or even sector one? Can’t be sector three though. You would have been long dead there too. But why did you even come here? Don’t they tell you not to enter these sectors? I mean it’s probably difficult since they closed the gates to our sectors anyway.”   
Joshua shook his head slowly, not sure if the man expected an answer.   
“No, they never told us anything about this.”   
His voice wasn’t more than a whisper.   
“Well nobody here really thought they would.”   
“But I can tell them! I can go back and I will tell them and then they can help.”   
“And why should I believe you or them?” did the man ask, his voice full of mockery.   
“Because I promise!”   
“Promises…mean nothing here…”

All hope Joshua had gained, shattered.   
He would die and there was nothing he could do about it. But he would not give up that easily.

At the same moment his attacker took a step towards him, he turned around and ran as fast as he could in the other direction.  
But without the flashlight he couldn’t see where he was running to and so he hadn’t really gotten far, when his food remained hanging on a root and he stumbled and fell. Immediately the man was on him and tore him around.  
His hood was fallen off and Joshua saw into a face not much older than himself, with black hair and a big scare on his left cheek.   
The boy smiled but instead of looking nice and friendly like Joshua was used to it by the people at his home, it looked disturbing.   
He felt the cold metal of the knife on his throat.

“If you have any last words, you better say them now.”   
Joshua tried to loosen the grip of his attacker but he wasn’t nearly as strong as him and so he couldn’t do anything else then lying under him and starring into his cold eyes in pure horror.   
How did this happen? How did he get from talking happily to his father and being angry about not enough points in history, to being dead in less than five minutes?   
At the thought of his family he felt how tears began streaming down his face.   
What would he give to see them at least one last time?  
“Please…” he choked out.

Suddenly there was a lot happening at the same time.   
He felt how finally the grip of the boy loosened and he thought, after all he had decided to not kill him.   
But then his attacker was dragged away from him and pushed against a tree. His cries of pain made Joshua flinch.   
Because of the darkness he still couldn’t see very much but he could make another person out who now started to punch the boy.   
At the sound of meat hitting meat Joshua wanted to throw up. He felt like he was the one to getting punched.   
But his attacker seemed less impressed by the punches than him. He managed to get out of the way and landed a hit himself.   
While the other person was distracted he took his chance and got away as fast as he could.

At least now Joshua should have done the same, but for some reason he couldn’t. So he just laid on the ground, frozen, and stared at the figure that had rescued him.   
It was also a boy but Joshua wasn’t able to recognize more than that in the darkness.   
The boy took something from the ground before he looked directly at him.   
“Get up and follow me if you want to survive the night” were the only words he said before he turned around and started walking away.

Joshua looked after him for some seconds, before he hastily got up and ran behind the boy.

 

The walk was silent and Joshua repeatedly asked himself why the hell followed a complete stranger in the darkness, just moments after he was nearly killed.

 _‘Probably because he was the one that saved you’_ answered a voice in his head and silenced his doubts. 

Joshua didn’t know how long they walked and what their destination was but after some time he recognised the building of his school.   
Well, not his school but the duplicate which existed in every sector. He was nearly relieved when the boy headed for it.   
At least he knew the building and where he was now. That would make running away way more easier if he needed to.

After they entered the building, they walked through empty, dark corridors that were Joshua so familiar but unfamiliar at the same time.   
He still felt like in a nightmare and couldn’t resist pinching himself and seeing if he maybe would wake up in his bed. But nothing happened and he was still in the corridor with the boy that now watched him with raised eyebrows.

“I wanted to know if I’m dreaming.” he explained and felt rather stupid.   
The boy chuckled.   
"Can’t believe to be in the same room as a handsome person like me, what?”   
“What?” Joshua looked at him perplexed.  
He wasn’t used to someone speaking like this to him.   
Was the boy seriously flirting with him right now? Just minutes after he prevented Joshua of getting killed and fighting with another guy.   
Like this all was nothing. Like this was everyday life to him.

 _‘It probably is though’_ he thought in horror.   
“It’s okay. A lot of people are firstly startled by my beauty.” the boy said and even though Joshua couldn’t really see it, he knew that he smirked.   
“I'm not startled. I haven’t even really seen your face yet…” he murmured quietly to himself.   
“Then you soon will” the boy answered and Joshua felt heat rising in his face by him having heard what he had said.   
Suddenly he was thankful for the darkness.

The rest of their way was silent again until they finally stopped in front of the cellar door.   
The boy knocked against it in a complicated rhythm and after some seconds a voice sounded through the door.   
“Who is it?”   
“It’s me. Jeonghan. I’ve got someone with me I helped out of a…difficult situation.”   
The way the boy, no Jeonghan, described it, it sounded more like Joshua had some problems with his bike and not like he saved him from being nearly killed.   
“Alright, wait a second.”   
  
The door opened and light shone into the corridor.   
Joshua needed to shut his eyes because they weren’t used to it after the long time in the darkness.   
Beside him Jeonghan stepped into the lighted staircase and pulled Joshua with him. Then the door was closed behind them.   
Slowly his eyes got used to the brightness and he started to see properly again.   
He immediately looked next to him and to Jeonghan, to finally see how his saviour, god did that sound cheesy, looked like.

He was thin and had the same height as Joshua. He was dressed in completely black clothes, like his attacker, and wore an also black leather jacket.   
Jeonghan had chin-length blond dyed hair but the most stunning thing was his face.   
Joshua didn’t exaggerated when he thought that it looked like the face of an angel.   
Flawless light skin, red full lips and big innocent looking eyes. If he hadn’t seen himself that Joenghan was capable of seriously injuring someone, he wouldn’t have believed it.

But wasn't everything in his life different than it seemed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, when you feel like a weird stalker because you google stuff like their heights and get to know everything about them, like their blood typ... I'm sorry but even tho I like them I don't really care about that kind of stuff :") but hey maybe I'm gonna need it for my ff or something...who knows? 
> 
> I'm slowly getting used to writing in english but it's still unfamiliar, so pls don't kill me for my grammar or limited vocabulary.
> 
> I try to update as soon as possible but school is a lot in the moment so I need to see how I can manage it.
> 
> Thanks for your feedback, I really appreciate it :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, so I'm back again and the chapter is not long enough for the time I wrote on it but there was too much school and now are holidays but I'm actually really lazy so...I'm sorry :")
> 
> I also spend most of the time reading instead of doing all the school stuff I have to do.  
> I just finished Carry On by Rainbow Rowell and I really liked it...and you probably don't care about that but never mind.
> 
> Have fun reading :)

Only when Joenghan smirked and winked at him, Joshua noticed that he had been caught staring and he quickly looked away, to the other boy that had let them in. He also seemed to be the same height as Joshua, had dark hair and noticeable were his full lips.  He looked at Joshua suspiciously and then questioning at Jeonghan.

 “He doesn’t look like he belongs to here…Jeonghan you know they don’t like it when someone plays with their favourites. You shouldn’t have…” but Jeonghan interrupted him “I’m going to show him my room. I think the evening was quite exiting for him, he probably needs some rest. We can talk later.” Joshua opened his mouth to say that he was okay but before he could get out a single word, Jeonghan had grabbed his elbow and dragged him down the stairs and into another corridor. “Just ignore Seungcheol…he always worries way too much.” He said and led Joshua past doors and other corridors.

 Sometimes he could hear voices of people talking or even laughs. At least no cries or torture sounds. Maybe he really was safe for now. Jeonghan chuckled. “You look like you expect me to drag you into a cell and then beat you to death or something.” For the second time, Joshua felt heat rising to his face. Jeonghan seemed amused. “Don’t worry. Here are only the bedrooms and the day rooms. Nobody wants to have to wipe away blood from the floors next to their beds. Believe me." Joshua wasn’t sure if this statement was a joke or not and it made him feel rather uncomfortable. For the, what seemed, hundredth time he asked himself, what the hell he was doing here.

 “By the way, I don’t know your name yet. Would you mind to tell me?” Joshua felt the gaze of the other boy on him and nervousness spread in him. Should he tell the truth? Or should he just make up a name? But Jeonghan had saved him and had been nothing else but nice to him since then. “Joshua.” He said and it came out more as a whisper. Suddenly he felt like a scared little kid.  
“A really pretty name. Suits you well.” His face became even hotter.

Suddenly Jeonghan stopped and opened a door. “There we are. My room.”

The room was small. At least a lot smaller than Joshua’s bedroom. The walls were white and cold, except for the places on which Jeonghan had put up pictures and other stuff that made the room livelier and more private. Because they still were in the cellar, there were no windows and the only light came from a naked lightbulb on the ceiling. The most space of the room was occupied by a bed that probably had seen better days. Jeonghan dropped onto the bed and smiled proudly at Joshua.

“Sit down. You won’t find a more comfortable bed anywhere near, if you ever find another one. Ahh…and please close the door.” Joshua did as him told and like that he found himself sitting beside Jeonghan on the bed some seconds later.

First nobody said anything but then Jeonghan asked the question, Joshua had waited for the entire time. “What are you doing here?” Joshua gulped.

He could feel his hands becoming sweaty and he had no idea what he should answer. Should he just tell the truth or would that cause him trouble? How much did Jeonghan already know? The other boy watched him intensely. Something in his eyes told Joshua that it would be wasted energy to lie. Jeonghan probably already knew a lot and this was merely a test. So he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to tell the truth.

“I’m not from this sector. I come from sector one…” He actually intended on saying this with a loud and clear voice but again it came out as nothing more than a whisper. Jeonghan nodded and the way with which he looked at Joshua made clear that he, like Joshua had expected, already knew this. But to notice this was probably not really difficult anyway, since everybody Joshua had met, had told him that.

“And why did you leave sector one to come to a place like this?” Jeonghan made a hand movement that included his entire room and likely also the whole rest of the forth sector. “Well…me and my friends we…” Joshua had no idea how he could tell Jeonghan the stupid and childish reason why he ended up in this sector and had to be saved by him. “You and your friends?” encouraged the other boy him to continue. Joshua took a deep breath. “They said I would be too scared to walk over the square and enter the fourth sector.” Suddenly he found his hands really interesting and looked at them while he proceeded on telling the story.

“So I did it to prove them wrong. But I never expected this. I always thought everything here would be like it is in my sector. When I saw…how it really was…I…I couldn’t believe it.” Jeonghan sighed. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but suddenly Joshua couldn’t stop himself anymore and words just poured out of him. “But maybe I can help! Everybody thinks everything is all right here, but if they would know I’m sure they would want to help. You probably think otherwise but in my sector live a lot of good and nice people. My parents are good people, I’m going to tell them and…” As fast as the words had appeared, they left Joshua and so he fell silent.

After some seconds Jeonghan began to speak: “You cannot do that…” Joshua stared at him. “Why?” “Because… they would make us the enemy.” “W…What? I don’t understand.” Joshua felt lost again. Just like when he entered the fourth sector for the first time, to see that his whole life had been a lie.

“Do you want to know what would probably happen if you tell your parents what you witnessed here?” Joshua nodded slowly. Jeonghans voice had become even calmer and it was kind of scary.  “They would freak out, understandably. And they would seek for help from the wrong people. Do you think, they would see us as equal? Do you seriously think they would admit to their mistakes? They need someone else to call guilty and who do you think is that? All the people I care for. We are different and don’t fit with your people and they are going to use that to getting rid of two of their problems at the same time. So it’s cute that you want to ask your parents for help, but you can never do that.”

While he was speaking his voice slowly had lost his calm and in his eyes had started to burn a fire that had made Joshua shrink back. He had never seen a scarier person in his entire life. At the sight of Joshua being frightened Jeonghan’s expression softened again and the anger vanished from his eyes.

“I’m going to help you getting back in your own sector safely and I appreciate your offer to help us but you have to promise me to not tell anyone. Not your family or your friends, okay? It’s for the better even though you might not believe me.” He looked at Joshua pleading.  Joshua still wanted to find a way to help and he still couldn’t believe that his parents would do something like that, but after everything Jeonghan had done for him it was the least he could do in return.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all need to know that Jeonghan is like...really proud that he has a bed.  
> And probably the only reason why he brought Joshua to his room was to show him his bed...because most people there don't have beds...and he is so proud...I think he forgot that Joshua has a bed at home too...
> 
> Now you know what I'm thinking about while i write the story...I mean that is so important...:")
> 
> I try to write more over the holidays but like I said I'm lazy...still gonna try tho.
> 
> And thanks for the kudos and stuff :D


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t take long before the boy was sound asleep on Jeonghan’s bed. The events of the night were probably a lot to handle for a boy that had lived his whole live in a safe place like the first sector. Jeonghan looked at Joshua’s face. If he hadn’t looked young before he certainly did now. Without the permanent fear, his features looked even more vulnerable and soft. It reminded him of his brother.

Too young and too innocent for this cruel world.

They had some time left before they would need to get on their way to sector one, so Jeonghan decided it wouldn’t hurt to let him sleep. He got up as quietly as possible, to not wake up Joshua, and left his room after turning off the light. He knew where he had to go k now, even though he didn’t really looked forward to it.

Seungcheol opened his door as soon as Jeonghan knocked and as he had expected he didn’t look pleased. “Jeonghan…we need to talk.” And with these words he turned around and left Jeonghan standing in the doorway, anything but eager to follow him. But sooner or later he would have to face Seungcheol and since his bed was occupied at the moment and he couldn’t spend his time sleeping he decided to get over with it sooner.

Seungcheol had the biggest room out of the members of their gang. Or more precisely, he had two rooms. One with a big desk (and other kind of serious looking stuff) and another room in which he slept. (He was the only other member with a bed)

He got all these benefits because he was kind of the leader of their gang. Well, actually Jeonghan was too, but he was never one for this official stuff and therefor Seungcheol had taken over that part. They still made the most important decisions together though.

Like now, for example.

“What the hell were you thinking?! Sure you had to play the hero again, but why did you bring him here? Don’t you know what is going to happen? He will tell his parents and after that you are the one who loses his head! You out of all people should know!”

Their conversation was going on like this for a while now. Seungcheol nearly screaming the same arguments again and again and Jeonghan just sitting still and saying nothing because he knew it was wasted energy until his friend had calmed down a little bit.

“Currently they are leaving us alone but if you give them a reason, they are going to use it, to have an excuse to get rid of us. Hell, I don’t even know why they haven’t done that a long time ago without any reason!”

Jeonghan sighed. The problem was that Seungcheol was right. It was a pretty stupid move of him to even help Joshua let alone show him their safe basis. It wouldn’t have been their problem if the boy had died or whatever. His attacker would have been the one that would get punished. But now they were in it too because of him. Years of being quiet and laying low and if they were unlucky he had just fucked it up.

“Why did you help him?” asked Seugcheol. His voice was back to a normal volume and he seemed more tired than angry now. “I don’t know”, said Jeonghan and it was the truth. He didn’t know why he had done it but he knew for sure that he didn’t feel guilty about it. At this statement Seungcheol seemingly gave up understanding Jeonghan’s intentions and fell resigned into his armchair.

“I really hope this boy was worth it…” “He promised me to not tell anybody about us and the sector.” Explained Jeonghan.

Seungcheol laughed but it was without any happiness. “Well then let’s see how much a promise is worth in his world.” Jeonghan faked a smile as response. Now was the best time to bring his own arguments. “Maybe he can be useful to us. He offered me his help. And he seems kind of naive. We could get information and other stuff out of him. Or better, a direct way into the first sector. He could cover us or something.”

Seungcheol looked at him in thoughts. “But we don’t know if we can trust him…”

“He already knows about us. Let’s wait and see if he tells anyone and after that we can plan our next move. It’s worth a try. At the moment we don’t have more to lose, right? And who is nicer and more trustworthy than me?”

A smile appeared on Seungcheol’s face, but this time it was a real one. 

“Jeonghan, I always forget that they don’t call you Devil for nothing.”

He smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :( I know it is really really short and I take really long to uploade but writing in english is still really hard for me :") 
> 
> Also I'm working on my own novel so I kind of focus on that in the moment and school is not really helping. 
> 
> But you all know that I try :)
> 
> I just wanted to at least uploade something. 
> 
> Have a nice day :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how good the outcome is because I just bingwrote this whole chapter, because I finally have time to write stuff like this until one o’clock in the morning. (Vacations yeees)
> 
> Btw Wonwoo and Jun are stepsiblings because why not…? I just suddenly wanted to do it.  
> Also, I was kind of dumb when I started the ff because at the moment 8 out of 13 people would be in the gang…like…why not, just let the whole gang be seventeen xD but I’m not sure if I’m gonna keep that. I also don’t know if they all gonna be in the ff (even tho I love them all) I just need to see.
> 
> Sorry for the late update I’m lazy and I don’t have enough time and I’m sooo slow while writing in English. And the outcome isn’t even that good :”D I just need to practice more.  
> Have fun, I talked to much again, sorry and byee

Joshua was awakened by someone gently brushing his hair out of his face.  
It had to be his mother.  
But he was still way too tired for getting up so he just turned around in the other direction.  
“Just five more minutes…I had a really bad dream…” he muttered.  
Someone chuckled quietly.  
“As much as I would love to let you sleep a little longer, we really need to go now if you want to be back before the night is over. Your parents probably searched everywhere for you by now but I think one of your friends covered your disappearance.”  
  
Joshua’s sleepiness disappeared immediately and he quickly sat up straight.  
He came face to face with the boy he had dreamed of…or no. It seemed like it wasn’t a dream after all.  
This way too cheeky grinning, good looking guy had really saved him from being murdered only some hours ago.  
Joshua felt his body shivering at the thought. He could have died.  
  
“Everything okay?” Jeonghan asked, concern written on his face.  
He nodded. “It’s still just a little much to take in. That’s all.”  
Then he hesitated.  
“How do you know that my friends covered me?”  
In response, Jeonghan merely held his phone in his face.  
“I read their messages while you slept.” Joshua frowned.  
“Sorry, I was really bored.” Jeonghan didn’t seem to feel apologetic at all for his act of intrusion in Joshua’s privacy. “By the way, they seem to be really worried. You should tell them that you are all right…thanks to me. Here.”  
He gave Joshua his phone back and smiled innocently.  
Afterwards he got up from the bed. “Like I already said, we really need to go now. There is not much time left.”

  
Joshua stood up now too and tried to smooth his knotted hair. Without much success though.  
Then he followed Jeonghan out of his room and into the corridors of the school, or rather their basis, again without meeting anyone. Except at the entrance. Next to the thick iron door sat a boy on the same chair as Seungcheol had before.  
As they approached him, he jumped up.  
Now Joshua could see, that the other one was smaller than him. But something in his appearance and gaze told him that he also shouldn’t let himself be fooled by his height. He looked like he could probably kill Joshua in less than five seconds if he ever mentioned he was the taller one.  
But when his gaze fell on Jeonghan it got immediately softer and he even smiled.  
Gone was the though, scary image and Joshua felt the sudden desire to pinch his cheeks.  
Only the will not to die prevented him from doing so.  
  
“Jeonghan, I haven’t seen you the past couple days.” The guy greeted them…or no, greeted Jeonghan. He seemed to ignore Joshua’s existence completely.  
Meanwhile, Jeonghan returned the smile.  
“Hey Jihoon. Sorry, I’ve been quite busy. How are you? Does Mingyu still annoy you?”  
 Jihoon rolled his eyes.  
“You have no idea…a real puppy would probably be less work…and much more space-saving too.”  
Jeonghan laughed.  
“You’ll be fine. By the way, this is Joshua.”  
As soon as Jihoon’s eyes fell on him, his smile disappeared and the dangerous expression from before returned. Joshua could not help but hide behind Jeonghan. He just wanted to finally be home again, where he belonged to.  
“Seungcheol told me about it. So, you’re bringing him back or…?”  
_‘It’, ‘bringing back’_. Joshua felt like a dog that had ran away from home rather than an actual human being.  
Jeonghan nodded. “Yup, and we need to hurry now so…see you later.”  
Joshua could still feel Jihoon’s eyes on his back, even when they already were far away from the school. How could such a small person be this scary?

Again, Jeonghan seemed to read Joshuas mind:  
“Jihoon is kind of scary, right?” He chuckled.  
“Don’t worry. He is like that with everybody he doesn’t know. And sometimes he is the same to me too even though he knows me for years. He just doesn’t trust people easily but he is actually really kind-hearted…”  
Joshua kept silent and Jeonghan glanced at him.  
“In this world…our world, it is really not easy to trust someone you know…but if you trust someone that bond is deeper than any normal friendship could ever get.”

“Do you trust people more easily than Jihoon?” Joshua asked softly.  
  
Jeonghan looked at him and smiled sweetly. “Hell no…” he answered.

* * *

 

After some time, they finally reached the wall which separated sector one from sector four, near the square.  
It was so high that you could not see anything from the other side, let alone climb over it.  
Around them the run-down ruins were lit by bright moonlight which had fought his way through the clouds.  
  
Joshua’s eyes jumped from the wall, to Jeonghan and back again to the wall.  
Soon he couldn’t take it any longer.  
“How am I supposed to get over this? Climb?” he wanted to know.  
The other boy rolled his eyes. “Of course not.”  
“How else?”  
“The same way you came here, you walk over the great square.”  
Joshua stared at him dumbfounded.  
“What? But aren’t people gonna see me?”  
Jeonghan looked at him with a patient expression.  
“Of course. But that is the point. The important people saw you going here and now they need to see you going back, or else we could be in deep shit. When you are back home they gonna come find you and they gonna talk to you about everything you’ve seen. But don’t believe anything they tell you. They are all lies. Don’t tell them anything about me and my gang. And also nothing about your attacker. Do you understand me?!”  
His face was now more serious than Joshua had ever seen it until now and he had grabbed his shoulders with both hands. Jeonghan looked directly into Joshuas eyes and seemed to search for an indication that the younger understood.

“You can’t trust them! You can’t trust anyone, not even your parents. Do you understand that?!” he asked again and his voice became more upset.  
Joshua was taken aback by the intensity in his Jeonghan’s eyes and he was unable to response with more than a nod.  
But it seemed to be enough for the older one who let go of Joshua’s shoulders and calmed down again.  
  
“Okay good. Remember, you made a promise.”  
He smiled at him one last time and disappeared into the dark of the shadows.

Joshua couldn’t go back in his own, safe sector fast enough.  
Instead of walking slowly, like when he had entered the fourth sector, he ran back over the empty square and into the familiar streets of his own sector.

He was nearly home when he remembered that his friends had somehow lied to his parents, convincing them he stayed over at Jun and Wonwoo’s, so he made a turn and went there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you are a native speaker and totally confused with some of my sentences but I'm foreign so I struggle a little bit sometimes :") 
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Reactions and critic are welcomed :)
> 
> Ps: Who says that Jihoon is only scary and/or mean to the other members can fight me.  
> Like, he is actually so kind-hearted and soft and cute and...just don't say stupid stuff like this because of some jokes they made or some moments he was savage. When you are small you have to be mean like this sometimes xD I can tell, I'm even smaller and all my friends are tall as fuck :"D 
> 
> Sorry I just really hate when people act like Jihoon is mean to everybody the whole time...appreciate him and Minghao too pls. (And all the other members too of course. Spread love people)

**Author's Note:**

> Sry that the chapter is so short but it takes me at least twice the time to write in english than when I write in german.
> 
> Edit: Btw I just wrote the second chapter and I think it's way more better than the first one. I'm sorry I need to get used to writing in english. (I'm gonna edit the first chapter soon.)


End file.
